


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 11

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [11]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Amity's new Ranger powers have caused her to have problems which arouses Luz's suspicions. Meanwhile Lilith and Warden Wrath are on the hunt for the White Ranger. Will the Rangers be able to break Amity from her curse? And will Amity's identity as a White Ranger be exposed?
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 11

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 11: Ranger In White Part 2  
(Amity (in her White Ranger form) is feeling the powers draining off from her)  
Amity: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground and de-morphs)  
(Amity then gets up looking really beat up and exhausted)  
Amity: (Rubs her head) Uhhhhhhh what’s going on?? (Walks home)  
(Scene then moves to Hexside where class is in session)  
Teacher: All right class today we’ll be learning about invisibility potions…….  
(Luz notices that Amity’s seat is empty)  
Luz: (Talks to herself) Amity’s not here today. That’s strange.  
(All of a sudden Amity then barges through the classroom door with bags on her eyelids looking extremely exhausted that she can’t even walk straight)  
Teacher: Amity I see that you’re late! Very unlikely of you to do such a thing!  
Amity: (Still drowsy) Sorry Sir I…………….. overslept…… (Almost dozes off but tries to stay awake)  
Teacher: Regardless of your excuse get to your seat! You’re disrupting very valuable class time.  
(Amity then clumsily walks to her seat as the other students stare at her and start whispering amongst themselves)  
Student: (Whispers to Luz) Oooohhhhh the top student is in trouble today………………..  
Luz: (Whispers) Yeahhhhhhh………………… very unlikely of her……………………..  
(The school bell then shrieks signifying it’s free period)  
School bell: (Shrieks)  
(Luz observes Amity from afar. Amity still looks as worn out and exhausted as she was in the morning. Out of concern Luz approaches her)  
Luz: Hey Amity are you okay?  
Amity: I’m fine. (Slams locker)  
Luz: Really? You don’t look so good if you ask me. Just tell me I’ll keep it between us trust me!  
Amity: It’s nothing! Just………………… mind your own business okay!! (Runs off)  
Luz: Well that was rude.  
(Meanwhile back at the Emperor’s throne room Emperor Bellows is still unhappy with Lilith and Warden Wrath)  
Emperor Bellows: So you still haven’t figured out the identity of the White Ranger?  
Lilith: Unfortunately my lord we haven’t. (Kneels down)  
Emperor Bellows: Fools! What is taking you guys so long to find her??!!  
Warden Wrath: We still haven’t tracked her down yet.   
Emperor Bellows: Then what are you waiting for?! I want you guys to find out who she is and capture here RIGHT NOW!!!! (Uses his magic to hurt both Lilith and Warden Wrath)  
Lilith: (Gets hurt) Alright my lord we’ll find the White Ranger!   
(Emperor Bellows then stops hurting both Lilith and Warden Wrath. Both of them then quickly run off and plan their next course of action)  
(Meanwhile Luz is talking to her friends Willow and Gus about what happened between her and Amity)  
Luz: Guys haven’t you noticed? Amity’s been acting weird lately.   
Gus: Yeahhhhhh she is………………  
Willow: C’mon guys why do you care so much about her! She’s not my friend anymore so why should I!  
Luz: But she is MY friend. And regardless you should be helping out other people when they’re in need because it’s the right thing to do! And Amity clearly needs our help because one, she was late for school which she NEVER is and two, she looks really beat up. I have a strong feeling that something’s wrong with her!  
Willow: But she ignored you right?? That means she doesn’t want you to be involved in whatever problems she has right?! So why do you have to care so much huh?!  
Luz: But Willow……………..  
Gus: Enough you two stop arguing! We have more important things to worry about such as the White Ranger or our projects which is due by the end of this week! So you can take your girly teen drama somewhere else?  
Willow: Okay Gus you’re right! But I still don’t trust Amity and I think she’s not worth your time Luz!  
Luz: Whatever you selfish jerk Willow!   
Gus: Okay please stop! For all we know maybe the reason why Amity looked so beat up was probably that the White Ranger attacked her while she was going to school…..  
Luz: Haha very funny Gus but that’s pretty dark so please don’t say that ever again……………..  
Willow: Well it doesn’t bother me if that happened.   
(Meanwhile the white Owl Gem’s powers are affecting Amity yet again)  
Amity: (Feels a surge of power go through her body) Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!  
(Amity then falls to the ground and morphs into the White Ranger)  
Amity: Ahhhhh so much better! Hahaha!  
(Amity then goes around the city causing trouble. Meanwhile Warden Wrath and Lilith are trying to look for the White Ranger)  
Lilith: Where is that White Ranger?! I can’t wait to get my hands on her!  
Warden Wrath: (Looks around) Wait Lilith there! I think I see her! (Points at the White Ranger who is walking around Bonesborough)  
Lilith: Perfect! Let’s get her shall we?  
(Lilith and Warden Wrath then approach Amity (The White Ranger) and tries to talk her into joining them)  
Warden Wrath: Stop right there!  
Lilith: So you are the White Ranger that everybody’s talking about huh?!  
Amity: Yeah you got a problem with that?  
Lilith: As per the request of The Emperor he has offered you an invitation to be his subordinate as he sees that your powers are useful in his plan to take over the Boiling Isles. If you accept you will have the entire Boiling Isles and the most coveted position in the Emperor’s Coven waiting for you!  
Amity: Thanks for the offer but how about NO?!  
Warden Wrath: Unfortunately The Emperor doesn’t take ‘No’ for an answer. And for that you will pay dearly! (Transforms his hands into axes)  
Amity: Bring it! (Brandishes her katana)  
(Lilith and Warden Wrath then charge towards the White Ranger. They then start fighting)  
Warden Wrath: Arrrrrrrghhhhh!!!! (Uses his axe hands to attack Amity)  
(Amity however easily parries Warden Wrath’s attacks with her katana)  
Amity: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Parries Warden Wrath’s attacks)  
(Meanwhile Lilith is using her staff to attack the White Ranger)  
Lilith: Haiyah! (Attacks Amity with her staff)  
Amity: Haiyah! (Kicks Lilith causing her to get flung off)  
Lilith: Ahhhhhh!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(Warden Wrath then gets up again and continues attacking Amity)  
Warden Wrath: Take this! (Uses his axe-hands to hit the White Ranger)  
(However Amity simply just leaps upwards and slashes Warden Wrath with her katana)  
Amity: Too slow! (Slashes Warden Wrath)  
Warden Wrath: Nooooo!!!!!!! (Gets hit and falls)  
(Lilith then uses this opportunity to attack the White Ranger with a spell)  
Lilith: Think you’re so strong take this! (Shoots a beam at the White Ranger)  
(Amity then catches the beam with her katana and flings it back at Lilith)  
Lilith: Ahhhhh!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(Amity then goes up to Lilith and Warden Wrath who are on the ground hurt and defeated)  
Amity: I’m telling you I’m not interested in whatever The Emperor has to offer me. I work alone!   
(Lilith then quickly and subtly places something on the White Ranger’s foot as she zooms off into the distance)  
Warden Wrath: (Gets up) Ouch she was really strong don’t you agree? (Rubs his head)  
Lilith: (Gets up and wipes her robe) I agree! But don’t worry I have placed something which can help track our rebellious little White Ranger here down! I have planted a tracking device so we can track her movements and when she de-morphs, we have our culprit!  
Warden Wrath: Haha brilliant Lilith! But what if the Rangers get in the way of our plans?  
Lilith: Which is why I have a divide and conquer strategy in motion…………… (Smiles evilly)  
(Meanwhile back at The Owl House Eda is talking to the trio)  
Eda: Alright kids you guys seem to be doing well today! You guys need to be prepared in case that White Ranger shows up again. Any questions?  
Willow: (Hesitant tone) Ummmmm Ms Eda I kinda wanted to ask you something for a while.  
Eda: What is it Willow?!  
Willow: You see both Luz and Gus already have a magic vehicle-thing that they can ride on but I still haven’t had one. I’m just asking because maybe if I had one it could probably help us with the White Ranger in case she attacks again.  
Eda: Haha why didn’t you say so earlier?! Perfect timing I was just about to show you what King and I came up with! King come on over!  
(King then enters the living room riding on a pair of yellow roller-skates which are way too oversized for him)  
King: (Attempts to roller-skate but falls face first) Ta da!! (Shows the roller-skates to the others)  
Eda: So Willow you know how to roller-skate?  
Willow: When I was younger yeah but it’s been a while…………..  
Eda: Well no better time to learn it all over again with the MagicSkates! With these you can zoom up to your enemies with crazy speed and with those twin blades to match you could go on a spinning rampage! How does that sound?  
Willow: Woah cool can I have it can I have it!!!! (Excited tone)  
Eda: Take it it’s all yours! King sorry playtime’s over.  
King: Awwwww!!!! (Begrudgingly takes of the roller-skates as Willow takes them and puts them on)  
Eda: Alright then Willow let’s see what you got!  
(Their morphers then buzz as the crystal ball television shows a gargoyle-like monster terrorising Bonesborough)  
Garg: Hahaha time to set this place in STONE!!!  
Eda: Well duty calls let’s roll!  
(The crystal ball then shows the White Ranger at the foot of a mountain)  
Amity: Rise my owl spirit! (Summons a Zord)  
Luz: Wait the White Ranger is at it as well? How are we gonna be at two places at the same time?  
Eda: Guess we’ll have to split up! Luz you and I will find that White Ranger while you two go and stop that hideous beast. Ready?  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Ready!  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(The four of them then morph into Power Rangers)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: HAIYAH!!  
(Willow and Gus then arrive at Bonesborough where Garg is destroying the city)  
Willow: Hey you stop right there!!  
Garg: Haha try me!  
Willow: Alright you asked for it! Let’s go Gus!  
Gus: Alright!  
(Willow and Gus then attempt to hit Garg)  
Willow: Haiyah! (Hits Garg with her twin blades)  
Gus: Heeyah! (Uses his ‘super strength’ to punch Garg)  
(However Garg is barely affected by their attacks and merely slaps them both down)  
Garg: Hahaha!!! (Slaps both Willow and Gus)  
Willow and Gus: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Drops to the ground)  
Garg: Haha Rangers my skin is made of stone you need more than that to break me!  
Willow: (To Gus) This is not gonna be easy……….  
(Meanwhile Luz and Eda have arrived at the foot of the mountain where the White Ranger is)  
Luz: (Points at where the White Ranger is standing) There she is!  
(Luz and Eda then run towards the White Ranger)  
Eda: Hey you White Ranger stop right there whatever you’re doing! Actually what are you doing?  
Amity: Haha Rangers I’m summoning my white Snow Owl Zord so I can use it to destroy you guys! And after I take you and your Zords down they will be mine for the taking!  
Luz: Hey nobody takes my Zord away from me! (Sheathes her sword out)  
Amity: Dare to challenge me yet again Ranger? Let’s do this! (Sheathes katana)  
(Luz and Eda then charge towards the White Ranger)  
Luz and Eda: Haiyah!!!! (Attacks the White Ranger)  
(Amity then parries all of their attacks. Meanwhile Lilith and Warden Wrath are watching the battle from the throne room for their own amusement)  
Lilith: Haha it seems that the Rangers have fallen into my trap just as planned.  
Warden Wrath: Haha yeah! What was your trap?  
Lilith: It was simply to make a monster while the White Ranger was up to her shenanigans so that way the Rangers will have to split up making it easier to take them down. And once Garg and the White Ranger is able to dispose of the Rangers we can find out who this White Ranger is and bring her safely to our beloved Emperor!   
Warden Wrath: And if she fails?  
Lilith: If she fails we will still find out the identity of our White Ranger and we can use her as a weapon to defeat them. So it’s a win-win situation regardless of what happens!  
Warden Wrath: I like your idea! But aww man seeing two fights at the same time is really making me feel so pumped! I don’t even know which one I’m looking at.  
(Lilith then sighs and shakes her head)  
(Meanwhile back at Bonesborough Willow and Gus are dealing with Garg)  
Willow and Gus: AHHHHHH!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Garg: Haha admit it Rangers you guys are too weak to defeat me! You can’t break through hard stone with how you’re hitting me!  
(Gus then realises something and decides to implement his idea)  
Gus: (Whispers to Willow) Hey Willow I think I know how to take him down.  
Willow: How?  
Gus: From what I know if we hit something when we’re moving it would have a stronger impact as the speed will produce more energy! Maybe we need to go faster to hit harder!  
Willow: Oh yeah I see where you’re coming from Gus! Guess it’s time to pull out my new roller-skates!  
(Willow then pulls out the MagicSkates and puts them on)  
Willow: MagicSkates engage!   
(Willow then rides her MagicSkates towards Garg and slashes him)  
Willow: Take this you oversized gargoyle! (Slashes Garg with her twin blades)  
Garg: (Notices that a part of his body has broken) Aaargh how were you able to hurt me?!  
Willow: With a little bit of energy! A little speed goes a long way!  
Garg: No matter let’s see if you can hit me from up here! (Uses his wings to fly)  
Willow: (Looks at Gus) Oh no he’s a little bit out of reach for me.   
Gus: No worries Willow I can handle this!  
(Gus then summons his FloatyBoard)  
Gus: FloatyBoard engage! (Gets on his board)  
(Gus then flies towards Garg and punches Garg with all his might using his super strength)  
Gus: Take thisssss!!!!!! (Punches Garg in the gut as hard as possible)  
Garg: Oooooofffffff!!!!!   
(This causes Garg to fall to the ground and crumble apart)  
Gus: Haha how’s that?!  
Garg: Nooooooo!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground and crumbles into a million pieces)  
Willow and Gus: Yeahhhhhh!!!! (High-fives)  
Willow: Alright Gus you did it!  
Gus: I mean WE did it!  
Willow: Oh no Luz and Ms Eda might still be in trouble! We should go and help them quick!  
(Willow and Gus then use their roller-skates and hoverboard respectively to find Luz and Eda)  
(Meanwhile Lilith and Warden Wrath who were watching the fight shake their heads in disappointment)  
Warden Wrath: Oh no Lilith the Rangers have defeated your monster! Do you wanna go out there and do your magic?  
Lilith: No. It is a waste of time and we now can focus on the White Ranger.  
Warden Wrath: Fair point let’s keep watching……………  
(Meanwhile Luz and Eda have been defeated by the White Ranger)  
Luz and Eda: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Amity: Haha you’re both finished! (Points her katana at both Luz and Eda)  
(Just as Amity is about to slash them Willow and Gus then arrive and start shooting her)  
Gus: Stop right there White Ranger! (Shoots the White Ranger with his crossbow)  
Willow: We’re here to save you guys! (Helps Luz and Eda up)  
Luz: Haha right on time!   
Eda: And it seems that you’ve mastered the roller-skates in no time!  
Amity: Fools! Whilst you were distracted I was able to summon my Zord! Snow owl Zord engage!  
(Amity’s Snow Owl Zord then emerges out from the mountains and soars high into the sky)  
Luz: Woah! She has a Zord too?  
(The Snow Owl Zord then transforms into a Megazord. Amity then enters the Megazord and challenges the Rangers to battle her)  
Amity: Come face me Rangers! If you dare!  
Gus: Hey no fair why does she get a Megazord all to herself?!  
Eda: Hey guys things are getting serious here let’s Zord up before she turns the Boiling Isles into dust.  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Right! Owl Zords!  
(The trio then summon their Zords. They then combine into a Megazord)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: YEAH!!!  
(Eda then summons her Zord and makes Owlbert grow forming her Megazord)  
Eda: YEAH!!!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda then control their Zords to attack the White Ranger’s Zord)  
Luz: Haiyah! (Controls the arms to hit the White Ranger’s Zord)  
(However Amity simply blocks the attack and hits back)  
Amity: Haha too slow! (Punches the trio’s Megazord)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: AHHHHHH!!!!! (As Megazord tumbles down)  
(Eda notices that the trio are hurt so she decides to help them out)  
Eda: Hey nobody messes with those kids but me!  
(Eda then uses her giant staff to hit the White Owl Zord but Amity yet again blocks it)  
Amity: (Blocks attack) Hey lady haven’t you heard metal is stronger than wood! (Slashes Eda’s Megazord)  
Eda: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Amity: Haha you have no chance against me Rangers!  
(Both of their Zords then get up)  
Eda: Oh you can break me all you want but nobody breaks my staff! Let’s see if you can get a load of this! (Fires a strong energy beam at the White Owl Zord)  
Amity: Haaaaaa!!!!!! (Holds the energy beam with all her energy and throws it back to them)  
Luz: (Worried about the huge energy beam hurling towards them) Ummmm Eda what do we do now?  
Eda: Uhhhhhh………………………. (Nervous tone)  
(The beam then hits both Zords putting them down)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Gets affected by the blast)  
(Both Zords then drop to the ground broken and defeated)  
Amity: Not so tough after all huh?!  
(Amity then feels a power surge through her body)  
Amity: I will spare you guys for now but your Zords are worth nothing now! (Walks off)  
(Meanwhile Lilith and Warden Wrath are celebrating the Rangers defeat)  
Lilith: Hahaha I thought it wouldn’t be possible!  
Warden Wrath: She did it! She actually did the impossible!  
(As Lilith and Warden Wrath are celebrating The Emperor walks up behind them and sees what they had just witnessed)  
Emperor Bellows: So it seems that this White Ranger is a tough opponent for the Rangers to beat. I like her already. Bring her to me she would be the perfect general for my plans………. (Walks off rather menacingly)  
(Lilith and Warden Wrath then smile knowing their next course of action)  
(Meanwhile back at The Boiling Isles the Rangers are recovering from their loss)  
Willow: Oh no our Zords……………. (Looks at the damaged Megazord)  
Eda: Don’t worry we’ll bring them back to my place and King and I will fix it up. Fortunately Owlbert’s okay but he got hit pretty hard if you ask me.  
(Eda then reveals Owlbert who has a large crack on his forehead. Owlbert hoots empathetically at Eda as she comfortingly pats Owlbert and places him back on the staff)  
Eda: You’ll be fine she won’t hurt you again! (Places Owlbert back on her staff) Guys we’ll have to try harder this White Ranger has to be stopped. And no one hurts Owlbert and gets away with it.  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then nod their heads in agreement)  
(Meanwhile the power surge is affecting Amity)  
Amity: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Drops to the ground and de-morphs)  
(Meanwhile Lilith and Warden Wrath who are spying on her are shocked by the revelation)  
Warden Wrath: What no way! The White Ranger is………………….  
Lilith: AMITY BLIGHT!!! My best student! (Shocked tone and expression) We gotta tell The Emperor RIGHT NOW!!!!  
TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
